Kamen Justice
by Lt. Cmdr. Radner
Summary: He came from another world, a world in midst of war. Now he finds himself among Titans with no way back and knowledge of may be lurking beyond the horizon of tomorrow. But before the end, the world will know him as a hero, as a Kamen Rider.
1. Chapter 1

Kamen Justice

Summary: He came from another world, a world in midst of war. Now he finds himself among Titans with no way back and knowledge of may be lurking beyond the horizon of tomorrow. But before the end, the world will know him as a hero, as a Kamen Rider.

Disclaimer: Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Toei, Young Justice is owned by DC and Warner Bros. I'm just playing with them so DON'T SUE... it not like I have any money anyway.

"Talking" - Normal speach

"_Talking"_ - Gear/Computer talking

"Talking" - Telepathy

A/N: Been toying with the idea for awhile, please note that the Faiz listed here is not the same as in the series of the same name but one in my version of the future following the end of Kamen Rider 555, a future that will be revealed with time. And yes I have seen season 2 and to be honest I am stuck between being in shock at the turn of events and total nervous breakdown that this is gonna bomb big time. But that's not why you're here, you're here to read the latest bit of insanity to come out of my head. In that case...

_Then submitted for your approval..._

Chapter 1: The End is the Beginning

0o0o0o0o0o

_**One year ago**_

0o0o0o0o0o

Marcus Jerome Radner, second born son of the Emperor and current wielder of the Faiz Gear panted heavily as he used his Faiz edge to stand up. He had stayed behind so that the Riotroopers could evacuate the civilians, now it seemed like he was the one in need of rescue. Two of his ribs were cracked and third was definitely broken, his left shoulder had been dislocated and was only just popped back into place and hurt like hell, and he was sure he had some minor internal bleeding.

"I must say cousin, I had expected more from you. From the tales I've heard about your fights on the front line, you seemed to be some kind of god on the battle field. But if that's the case, then I guess that makes me the devil since I am the one to defeat you" voiced his opponent as he readied his stolen Gear for a final attack.

Marcus laughed painfully at that as he stood up. "Don't you know, the Devil only wins because God allows him to. I have no intention on letting you win here, I do intend on taking back my brother's Armor" at that he pulled his Mission Memory from his belt and slotted it into his Faiz Edge.

"_READY"_

Behind his helmet, Psyga smirked as he did the same with his Psyga Tonfa. "You really think your petty Faiz Gear will be able to stop me, everyone knows that he wields Psyga is the ultimate warrior" he taunted smugly.

"Yeah, Psyga is more powerful then Faiz but I have experience on my side. I've trained to use this system since I was old enough to hold a sword. You dear cousin have only had it for a few months, but lets see if the quality of your gear can over come the quality of my experience." And with barely a wasted motion, Marcus opened the front of his belt and hit the Enter button on the Faiz Phone keypad with Psyga barely a half second behind.

"_EXCEED CHARGE!"_

The two charged, as Photonic Plasma traveled down the Photon Lines of their armors and charged their weapons giving them both a dangerous glow. And then they struck and the world was enveloped in white.

0o0o0o0o0o

**One year later**

0o0o0o0o0o

Marcus sat on the rooftop as he poked at his ice cream helping it to melt. He was dressed in black pants and boots with a black biker jacket that had the Phi symbol stitched on its back in gold thread. On his face he had a classic domino mask over his eyes to obscure his identity.

Even after a year, it felt strange being here but he had gotten somewhat used to it, no matter how strange it was.

"You stir that any more you are going to have soup instead of ice cream" said a voice behind him that sounded like he was smiling.

"Cat Tongue remember" answered Marcus with a chuckle as he stood to face the new arrival. He was dressed in a black and green bodysuit with a white circle in the center with a design that looked like a lantern inside it. He was sporting a green domino mask and on his right hand was a glowing green ring. "So what's up Hal?"

Hal Jordan, one of the two Green Lanterns assigned to Universal Sector 2814 smirked at his, he couldn't call him a sidekick as he did a lot of solo work and had even saved his ass once or twice, co-worker. "Just wondered if you have given any more thought to the offer, you know most guys in our line of work would kill for this kinda chance."

"Most guys in our line of work don't know what I know Hal" responded Marcus, he that the offer to join a team like the Justice League was a great honor, but given his knowledge, he knew that it was best that he remained outside and see where he could use his knowledge best without making it useless in the future. He was still having trouble believing that he was actually here at times talking with a Green Lantern and discussing his decision not to join the League.

It had been a year since his fight with his cousin and waking up to find Hal, Superman, and Batman looking down at him as he laid unconscious in that field just outside of the Coast City limits. After his recovery and brief "interview" with Bats and Martian Manhunter, he began to piece together what had happened. Somehow the clash of energy from the two attacks tore a hole in the fabric of the universe and sent Marcus and a still stasis locked Autovajin here. As for the Psyga imposter... who knew, with luck he was dead or worse.

But as much of shock it was for him, it was an even bigger one when he met with Hal, Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman and told them about his world and the comic books he had grown up on as a child, comic books about them. The four of them looked at him like he was nuts before be began to list off personal details they told only a few people, like what movie Batman and his parents had seen on the night they were murdered, Superman's human name and the name of his parents and his home town and his crush on Lana Lang as a teen, the name of several Guardians of the Universe, as well as the exact geographical coordinates for Themyscira.

That of course lead to his current situation. For the last year they had been asking him to join the League in order to use his knowledge of potential future events to help stop disasters from happening. Marcus however thought that being too close to the action would cause him to miss things and render his knowledge useless. The further away from the League's action he was, the better chance he had for spotting something familiar.

"That's the reason why you should join, with everything you know you could do a lot of good" argued Hal. "I mean looked what you did when you yanked Paralax out of the Central Power Battery and locked him down in that Plasma Cage you, Atom, and Mr. Terrific designed or giving Gathet and Sayd the idea of forming a second Lantern Corps using the collected Hope of the Universe."

"They would have done it on their own in their own time Hal, I just helped to push them along a little sooner. As for the Plasma Cage all I did was let Atom and Terrific examine my equipment so that they could help me maintain it, I may know how to use it but if it breaks, I am well and truly screwed. As for that that cage, it's a better holding cell for the Universal Embodiment of Fear then something that depends on the willpower of the entire universe. Willpower can wane but Photonic Plasma can last forever... with maintenance" answered Marcus dismissively.

Hal gave an aggravated sigh, he felt like this was a conversation he had had before with is young partner. He then got an idea that caused him to smirk in an almost evil way "Well, I have one sure fire way of getting you to stop by the Hall today."

"Oh, just what pray tell, could that be?" asked Marcus mockingly.

"Robin and Kaldur are going to be there, they are getting confirmed as Associate League Members along with Kid Flash and Speedy. I'm sure they would love to have you there on their big day." said Hal hoping that he would choose to go in support of his two friends.

Marcus thought about it for all of two second and say no for what felt like the hundredth time until he got a little twinge in the back of his mind. It had happened on and off ever since he woke up in this world. Every time he was about to do one thing, it popped up and suddenly the decision he had been so sure of a second ago seemed like the wrong one. He was getting that feeling now, and he wouldn't dare ignore it as the last time he did that almost cost him his life. "Fine I'll go and see Robin and Kaldur and wish them luck, but tell Arrow to keep _Speedy_ on a short leash or I will Exceed Charge him... AGAIN!" said Marcus seriously.

"I'll take care of it, I have something to do so I won't be by until later so just try not to let Roy get under your skin and if he does, keep the damage to a minimum huh?" asked Hal pleadingly, he didn't want to have to spend hours on clean up detail because of the latest battle in the war between Speed and Faiz.

"No promises" Hal only nodded knowing that was the best he could hope for. With that Green Lantern took to the air again leaving Marcus alone on his rooftop again.

Sighing, Marcus pulled out his Faiz Phone and dialed 0-2-1-7, "Autovajin, prep the Photonic Overdrive and set a course for Washington DC, Hall of Justice."

"_Understood sir, standing by"_ said the mechanical voice of his partner and transport. Marcus snapped his phone shut before he picked up his now melted ice cream and downed it in one gulp. He then walked over to the edge of the roof and stepped off it.

0o0o0o0o0o

**Washington DC, Hall of Justice**

**July 4th **

0o0o0o0o0o

"_Hey Mommy I hear a Motorcycle!"_

"_Whose that?"_

"_Hey, its that new guy Pie."_

"_No Joey, its Faiz. Kamen Rider Faiz"_

"_Kamen Rider? What kinda stupid name is that?"_

"_Japanese, read a book for once"_

"_He looks so hot and yummy"_

"_Mommy, his bike is a Transformer, can I have one?"_

"I am never getting used to this" thought Marcus as he and Autovajin pulled up the path towards the Hall of Justice as the civilian security kept the tourist back as the snapped photos and videos as his robotic partner and transport, Autovajin, transformed into its towering Warrior Mode standing at nearly seven feet and armed with super strength and a repeating photonic plasma gun.

As the pair began to walk toward the building they saw that they were not the only one to have just arrived. At the building entrance stood several league members and their partners. Batman and who he believed was Dick Greyson aka Robin, Bats never confirmed if it was him or one of his successors. The Barry Allen Flash and his nephew Wally West aka Kid Flash, Aquaman and his protege a version of Aqualad he was not familiar with called Kaldur'ahm who while sometimes a little too serious but he was a good friend and helped him adjust after his arrival in this new world, and lastly there was Green Arrow and Speedy; what more could be said about that, Arrow was great like a cooler laid back version of Batman, but Speedy ALWAYS rubbed him the wrong way and the feeling was mutual.

"Well this is a surprise, what did GL bribe you with to get you to join?" remarked Robin with a chuckle as he shook hands with his friend. He was the youngest here at only thirteen and dressed in what looked like a mix of the classic Robin and the Tim Drake version of the costume which seemed to work for him, he was never a fan of the green pixie shoes and shorts motif anyway. Unlike his mentor he couldn't help but like the hero from another dimension.

"Not here to join, just here to wish you and Kaldur luck" he said nonchalantly.

"Um Rob, who's the new guy?" asked a red headed kid in what looked like a yellow cowl-less version of Flash's getup.

"Right, you guys never met. Kid Flash, Kamen Rider Fiaz. Kamen Rider Fiaz, Kid Flash."

"Kamen Rider, Kamen is Japanese for mask right?" asked Kid Flash curiously.

"Not bad, in my home dimension we speak a kinda homogenized language that is basically English mixed in with some Japanese and Chinese. I take it you're familiar with the language?" remarked Marcus rather surprised. From Robin's description, he thought this guy would be a total doofus.

"Not really, had a girlfriend that was big into Sailor Moon. Had me dress up in a Tuxedo Mask outfit for Halloween and everything. She had it shipped from Japan and it stilled had the original Tuxedo Kamen label on the package and I just put two and two together" said Kid Flash with a proud smirk that made Marcus let off a bark of laughter. "What's so funny?"

"He's probably laughing at the idea of you having a gf KF" teased Robin as Kid Flash gave him a look he had often given his younger brother when they were little.

"I'm glad you've come my friend, it's been a while since we've, caught up, as the surface dwellers say" said Kaldur as he shook hands with Marcus. He was one of the first sidekicks to meet him about two years after he entered his apprenticeship under Aquaman and was able to help him adjust to this new world as well as show him that this was a slightly different world then the one in the comics, especially when he told him about how the original Aqualad was an Atlantian named Garth who, in this dimension, was Kaldur's classmate and best friend back home.

"Just so long as he and his tinker toy doesn't ruin this day for us" said Green Arrow's "partner" Speedy. He was dressed in a red version of Arrow's costume only with a yellow Robin Hood hat instead of a hood like his mentor. The guy seemed to have a permanent scowl on his face and was, in Marcus' opinion, a little obsessed with joining the League.

"_I do not understand sir, who is this "Tinker Toy" Sidekick Designate: Speedy refer to?" _asked Autovajin with the robotic equivalent of confusion.

"Whoa, it talks? How does it do? What kind of processing power does it use? Does it have a positronic brain?" asked Kid Flash as he sped over to Fiaz towering partner and attempted to examine as much of him as he could without taking him apart.

"The, SIDEKICK, was trying to insult you Auto" explained Marcus giving Speedy a cold look.

"DON'T, call me sidekick, not after today" answered the archer with cold sneer.

"I'll call you whatever I feel like, Sidekick. If you want to make something of it, I would be more then willing to introduce you to my Exceed Charge again" said Marcus as he moved to get in Speedy's face only for Kaldur to get between them.

"Alright Faiz stand down" said the Atlantian hero calmly. Marcus said nothing just gave Speedy a smirk before backing down. Kaldur let out a relieved sigh before turning Speedy around and pushing him towards the entrance to the the Hall.

"You really shouldn't let him get to you like that" said Robin.

"I know, but something about him bugs me to no end. I don't know what but..." Marcus let the sentence hang, he had no reason why he disliked Speedy, heck the Roy Harper he had read about in the comics was a guy he actually liked, heck, even respected. But this version for whatever reason set him on edge and he had no idea why.

"Come on, lets go get whelmed by our new status with the League" said Robin clapping him on the back as he moved to join the others.

"Whelmed?"

"Yeah, see being overwhelmed is just so overwhelming and being underwhelmed is just boring, so lets just be whelmed" oddly enough, that made a strange sense to Marcus and made him laugh.

"There is no "Our" just "Your." I have no interest in joining up and I'm just the cheering section here. Besides I have the feeling something interesting is gonna happen" said Marcus as he followed the Boy Wonder inside.

"Are we talking about that time with Joker interesting or the time you let slip about my potential future?" asked Robin sounding mildly nervous. The last time Marcus had one of these feelings, they ended up in a fight with Joker and his gang so that he could steal a sample a Joker gas.

"Don't know yet, but then why would I want to? Figuring it out is half the fun" Marcus answered as the door swung shut and newest adventure for Kamen Rider Faiz begins.

0o0o0o0o0o

End of chapter 1

A/N: Okay, not to my usual standards in my opinion but not bad. Yeah it's a lot of set up but next chapter we get into the affair with Cadmus, Gnomorphs, and an evil scientist who sounds like Odo from DS9.

Until then true believers... _LT OUT!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to post but real life is a bitch. Anyway, the Cadmus Story is going to be three chapters. I also wanted to see where Invasion was going with it's storyline Chapter three hopefully won't take as long so long as RL cooperates. Anyway enough with yaking, so with out further adue

**_Submitted for your approval..._**

Chapter 2: A Revealing Fire

**July 4th**

**Hall of Justice **

**Authorized Personnel Area**

0o0o0o0o0o

Marcus watched as Speedy stormed out of the room, he didn't understand why he was so upset. Did he honestly suspect to be made a full blown member of the League today? Marcus knew for a fact that entry into the Justice League required a nomination by multiple League members in good standing followed by a majority vote by all active members and/or proxies. If he believed the gossip, the vote to extend him an offer of membership passed by only one vote and Batman abstained.

Roy's little tantrum however was in no way helpful to anyone. He even joined Batman in glaring at Arrow when it was revealed he spilled the beans about the Watch Tower. The man should have known better, the Hall was a front and the Watch Tower kept secret for a reason. The Hall of Justice acted as a touchstone for the heroes so that the wouldn't loose that connection they had with those they protected and was in many ways more important then the orbiting space station. The Watch Tower however was a rally point for emergencies that potential enemies didn't know about or how to get to and needed to remain secrete to maintain that.

The thing that burned him most though was Roy's comment as he left. Who the hell was he to say that, he had half a mind to go out there and beat seven shades of shit out of him for what he said. But that strange sixth sense he developed kept him from acting and revenge was worthless if he missed something important. Besides he had a some friends to help.

"Hey, what does he know? So today was not what you expected, so you only get a small peek behind the curtain instead of the full blown back stage tour, but can of you honestly say you expected any more then that?" he asked looking at his friends. "Robin, how much training did Bats make you do before he even thought about letting you join him out on his patrols of Gotham?

"Thirteen months, two weeks, and five days, almost six" answered Robin.

"I bet it was the same for you Kid Flash?" asked Marcus as he turned towards the junior speedster.

"Yeah, it was nine months of nothing but training with Uncle Bar... I mean Flash. Learning how fast to run, how to maintain a normal pace, heck even just stopping took a month just to learn how to do. But what's your point?" asked Kid Flash now instead of feeling depressed, was just confused at where Marcus was going with this.

"My point is that, yeah while all of you might be in many way's full blown heroes in your own right, can any of you honestly say that you can work with the likes of Superman, or Green Lantern, or Wonder Woman without letting the shock and awe cloud your judgment?" asked Marcus. He didn't like having to ask a question like this but they needed to understand that this like anything else took time and patience and trust that when their mentors thought they were ready then it would happen.

Anything else that was going to be said was cut short when a transmission from Superman came through. "Superman to Justice League, there has been an explosion at Project Cadmus, it's on fire."

On the outside Marcus kept up a calm if somewhat perplexed facade but inside he was in knots. _"Cadmus, why did it have to be them?" _he thought to himself. Those guys caused more then enough problems in the Mainline DC universe. Now it seemed he would have to deal with this universe's version. He was especially concerned when Batman remarked that he had long had "suspicions" about them, indicating this was their first encounter with them. That in turn made things all the more complicated. At least until Zatara interrupted calling for help. Apparently Wotan was at it again, this time he was attempting to blot out the sun.

A small fire and the chance to investigate something that is most likely nothing or stopping an insane sorcerer from blocking out the sun, yeah he would have made the same call as Batman was about to until, "I'll look into Cadmus" he said shocking everyone including himself.

"Are you sure about that? You have made your views on joining or even interacting with the League quite clear?" asked Batman, giving him a calculated look trying to determine his motives.

"The League is needed to handle Wotan, and like Superman said it's a small fire that the local authorities already have it in hand. I should be more then enough to look into the cause. Chances are it's nothing but you yourself said that Project Cadmus needed to be checked out and what better chance then this" answered Marcus answering Bat's glare with a confident smile.

"He has a point, and Faiz has more then proved himself capable of operating alone" remarked Aquaman.

Batman's eyes narrowed considerately before he nodded. "Agreed, Faiz will go and assist local fire and EMT units and then investigate Project Cadmus. If you find anything you WILL contact the League."

"Yes dad" said Marcus playfully causing both KF and Robin to snicker and Aqualad to facepalm at how his friend liked to "tug on Batman's cape."

"The rest of you stay put while we deal with Wotan" said Batman to the other sidekicks.

"Why?"

Batman looked to his partner and behind his cowl he sighed "Like Faiz said you are not ready or trained for this team."

"There will be other missions guys, just need to get some more miles on ya first" said Flash reassuringly.

"Exactly but for now" Batman's eyes narrowed at the three, "STAY put." With that Batman, Flash, Aquaman, Green Arrow along with Red Tornado and Martian Manhunter left the room with Green Arrow remarking to Martian Manhunter that he should be glad he didn't bring someone along as the doors labled "Justice League Members Only" snapped shut.

Marcus sighed as he saw the forlorn and in Kid Flash's case slightly pissed off looks, Robin... was Robin and hard to read once the mask and uniform went on. He began to say something comforting to his friends when an idea crossed his mind that caused him to raise an eyebrow and a sly smile to creep across his face. Kid Flash was about blow his top when he noticed the look on the only "Hero" left in the room and gave him a cold look "And just what are you smiling at?"

Both Robin and Kaldur turned to look at their friend and groaned, they had each seen that look before and knew it meant trouble in even in the best of cases. "SO not whelmed, okay what crazy idea has crossed that thing you call a brain this time?" asked Robin teasingly.

"Well seeing as how you guys have nothing to do, I thought you might want to help me look into Project Cadmus?" The trio of sidekicks looked gobsmacked with Wally doing an impressive impression of a landed fish.

"But you said..." Marcus smiled at Wally as the confused speedster tried get his words out.

"I said you weren't ready to work with the League, with me and each other that is a different story. In your own right all three of you are heroes but you are not ready to work the likes of the League, that takes experience. But you can prove to them that you are more then just sidekicks and that you are ready for more responsibility."

"But Batman said for us to stay put, you would have us ignore direct orders from one of the Founding Seven?" asked Kaldur concernedly.

"He said to stay put for the Sun Blocking mission, this is something altogether different. Superman himself said that it was a small fire and the local Fire Dept. had it under control. We go in, make sure everyone is safe, check out the building, copy anything important or incriminating and head back. It's a couple hours max" said Robin with a smirk.

"So are you going? Cause if so, so am I" remarked Wally eagerly. The pair then looked to Kaldur with hopeful smiles.

He looked at the pair of them and then to one of his two surface dwelling best friends and then, in his typical fashion, asked the one question they should have started with, "What is Project Cadmus?"

"What say we find out" remarked Marcus as he moved to the computer console in the room and put in his user code.

"_Allied User Code identified, require League member code for system access"_ chimed the computer as a second password box popped up on the monitor.

"One day Bats that paranoia of yours is gonna get you killed" he muttered to himself as the others joined him.

"Let me guess Bats has your passcode set to only work with another League members code?" asked Robin rhetorically.

"How did you guess?" retorted Marcus as he imputed two words into the second window.

"_ACCESS DENIED!"_

"What are you doing?" asked Kid Flash.

"Guessing Bat's passcode" he entered four words and got another denial.

"You really think you can do that? I know this system I can hack it in a few minutes" said Robin as his friend tapped his finger before smirking and entered another two words. The screen chimed and turned green.

"_ACCESS GRANTED"_

"Whoa, dudes a better hacker then you are Rob" remarked KF with an impressed whistle.

"Okay, how did you do that? It took me months to hack the Batcave computer system and this is nearly identical?" asked an astonished Robin.

"I didn't, I guessed his password. Remember I know things and have insights about him that you don't. If you did, you would have guessed his password" said Marcus with a smile as he brought up the Leagues intel on Project Cadmus.

"Oh and just what is his password then?" Marcus smiled at him and just as he brought up the data said two words.

"Grey Ghost."

Robin quickly facepalmed himself for not seeing it sooner. "Duh, that's like his all time favorite movie series. He's got original reels, memorabilia, heck even the original costume. I should have seen it."

"Yeah well you can kick yourself later, cause I found what we are looking for. Unfortunately it not a lot" he said as he began to read off the file. "Project Cadmus, genetics lab here in DC and privately funded by it's Board of Directors. That's it."

"You mean that is all the League knows, what about you?" asked Kaldur seriously.

Marcus only sighed, "Not enough to guess what they could be doing this early in the game, and what I do know I would rather not mention since it could draw us to the wrong conclusions."

"Okay am I the only one confused, why would he know more about Cadmus then the league? The guy has only been in this dimension for about a year" asked Wally sounding confused.

Marcus gave Robin a look, "Come on, why do I have to do it?"

"You have known him longest" remarked Kaldur.

"Explain and walk guys, the faster we get there the more evidence we can find" said Marcus as stood and made for the exit. Kaldur and Autovajin following behind him.

Robin merely gave a defeated sigh before turning to Wally. "Okay short version..."

0o0o0o0o0o

**Washington DC**

**Project Cadmus**

The fire at Project Cadmus was like Superman said, a small affair, two low level techs stuck on the second floor were rescued with little fuss thanks to Kid Flash and Aqualad. It wasn't until the fire was under control and they were investigating the computers that the interesting stuff started to happen.

It started when KF spotted a shadow that led to the express elevator that shouldn't be in a building that size. When Marcus got description of the shadow from the teenage speedster a very nervous feeling like someone just walked over his grave settled over his spine and stomach. "If that's who I think it is then Cadmus is further along then I thought. If they already created him then..." Marcus didn't want to say it, he could still be worried over nothing.

Those hopes were not confirmed once they breached the lower levels as the small group saw the huge gray creatures that looked the product of a drunken fling between a wooly mammoth and a gorilla and exposed to the same radiation that made Godzilla king of all monsters lumber pass them being guided by a smaller monkey like creature with glowing red eyes. "Oh this is so many forms of not good" he muttered to himself as they watched the creature move past them.

"I take it you recognize those things?" asked Aqualad as Marcus watched them retreat into the distance.

"Yeah, I don't know what they are called in this universe but I know those creatures as D. , they are cloned beings augmented with alien DNA, meta-human DNA or sometimes a combination thereof. If Cadmus is already far enough along to have created them then we are further along their timeline then I realized and our mission may be more important then I first thought" he answered with a heavy sigh and ran a hand through his hair. "Auto, Robin find us a power station, communication node, something that will give us access to their computers."

"Way ahead of you... I have a power station five hundred feet that way" said Robin point in the direction the creatures came from.

"Away from the walking bulldozers... good call the more time we don't spend dealing with them the better" said Faiz as Robin led them down the corridor. He didn't know why but this dimensions version of the D. put him heavily on edge.

He was so on edge that he didn't even realize they had something following them while Robin popped the lock and got them inside. "Okay, I'm officially whelmed."

The power station was two stories tall at least filled to the ceiling with shelves containing what appeared to be huge lightning bugs on steroids that seemed to be generating electricity. "That's how they do it" exclaimed Kid Flash. "This place is totally off the gird, upstairs is just a front, they draw all their power from these... whatever Faiz called them."

"Lets find out then, I'll take this terminal here. Can you have Auto jack-in and copy everything he can using that other one" said Robin and he pulled out a cable from his gauntlet and hooked into the computer system.

"You heard him Auto, do it" ordered Faiz.

"_Understood"_ the mech moved to the console and raised his arm and twisted his fist causing it to split in half and pop out a long data spike. In one move he pierced the terminal and connected directly to the hard drive and server. Once his processors secured a handshake with the system he executed a system wide copy and download.

"Okay, apparently these things are called Genomorphs... whoa take a look at the stats on these things, super strength, telekinesis, tele... Faiz you may want to look at this" said Robin as he brought up a new window detailing the genetic code of a version 2.0 Genomorph called G-Gnomes.

Faiz quickly moved next to Robin to get a look at the image, and was quickly put into a state of shock. "That is not possible, Fox said all my test samples were destroyed. He showed me the footage himself."

"I know, Bats and I were there in person watching. But there it is" answered Robin as he highlighted a specific portion of the DNA sequence and blew it up to full size.

"Okay and for those of us just tuning in?" asked Kid Flash.

"In my world, humanity is in the midst of an evolutionary shift, 5/8 of the population are "normal" humans, the other 3/8 are what we call Orphnochs, they also have particular gene that is not found in this universe naturally outside of myself. Yet somehow these Genomorphs have... okay that is odd. These version 1.0 Genomorphs have an altered sequence" he said bringing up a second window on a G-Dwarf.

"That only occurs when a person has been turned into an Orphnoch right?" asked Aqualad.

"Yeah, their gene structure is still unstable and has to be treated with a special RNA Gene Therapy... which I gave copies to both STAR Labs and Wayne Medical for emergencies before I removed it from Auto's Memory Drive."

"That's not the only thing shady they have going on, there is this file labeled Project Kr. Triple encryption on already encrypted system, even Batman would say that's paranoid" said Robin as he brought it up on screen. "The only thing I got was that it's located on sub-level 26."

"_Download completed sir"_ reported Auto as he retracted his data spike. _"Recommend withdraw to the upper levels so that files may be transferred to a secure system."_

"Agreed, we got what we came here for. Let scram before..."

"Before you get caught" said an older voice accompanied by a low growling noise. The situation was nicely summed up by Kid Flash.

"That doesn't sound good."

0o0o0o0o

A/N: And we call it there, I wanted to go longer but it seemed like a good point to stop.

Next Time: The team tries to ditch security as they make their way to Sub-Level 26 as Faiz's infamous sixth sense leads them to a secrete and a role our favorite Rider did not expect them to take.


End file.
